


Locked Out Drunk

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [25]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is really drunk and lost her keys so she decides to buzz up to her mysterious neighbor who she has never spoken to, and possibly stays the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving the sentence "Are you drunk" and "Come home with me", but since those two together can be really creepy I tweaked the second one.

Laura stumbled her way up the front steps to her apartment building, rummaging through her purse for her keys, losing her balance on the step as she swayed a bit too far to the right and dropped her keys over the railing, watching as they fell right down the grate into the pits of hell beneath New York City. “Shit.” Laura cursed, giggling slightly at her predicament before slamming her finger on a random buzzer. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice asked through the intercom a moment later with clear confusion wavering the feminine tone. 

“I’m locked out.” Laura said, giggling once more at her response.

“Are you drunk?” The voice sounded a bit irritable now.

“Maybe.” Laura slurred.

“Listen, it’s pretty late and you definitely buzzed the wrong apartment number.”

Laura shook her head, “I live here, but I dropped my key and need to get inside.”

“I don’t know, sounds pretty suspicious to me.” The voice said. “Tell me your name, maybe I’ll know who you are.”

“Laura Lollis.” Laura said, giggling again before correcting herself, “Hollis. Laura Hollis.”

There was a moment of silence before the voice answered again, “You’re room 307 girl. I get your mail sometimes. I’ll buzz you up.”

Laura hiccuped, hearing the door click open as she quickly barreled through the door, nearly tripping on the welcome mat and clinging to the railing of the stairs to keep herself upright. 

“Wow, you really are trashed.” A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Laura looked up and nearly lost her footing again when she took notice to the woman who was watching her. She recognized her, she lived in apartment 309. “Hi.”

The girl rolled her eyes, smirking. “Hey.”

“You’re really pretty.” Laura said, grinning.

“So I’ve been told.”

Laura nodded, “What’s your name?”

“Carmilla.”

“No last name?” Laura asked as she started to slowly ascend the stairs to meet Carmilla.

Carmilla’s smirk turned into more of a smile as she stood there in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers and a sweatshirt. “I think last names are a little too much for your foggy brain to remember right now.”

Laura shrugged, reaching the top of the stairs and walking past Carmilla down the hallway towards her front door, smacking her forehead when she remembered she had no way of getting inside. “Shit.”

“You lost your keys right?” Carmilla asked, coming up from behind her.

Laura nodded solemnly, “And my Hufflepuff key chain.”

Carmilla snickered, before shoving her hands into her hoodie’s pocket. “You can stay the night at mine.”

“Really?” Laura asked, shocked.

Carmilla shrugged, “Yeah, I mean our landlord is pretty shitty, he definitely won’t come out this late at night, and the hallway carpet can be pretty chaffing.” 

Laura nodded quickly, “You’re right. I’ll sleep with you.”

Carmilla’s brow raised in interest before shaking her head, “I’d love to cutie, but maybe another time when you aren’t pronouncing your last name wrong.” She moved over to her door that was next to Laura’s and unlocked it, propping it open for Laura to walk in first. “I’ll take the couch tonight.”

Laura suppressed a burp as she moved inside the apartment, nearly tripping on a tiny black kitten.

“That’s Stockholm.” Carmilla said as she watched her cat yelp and dart beneath the couch.

“Where’s your bed?” Laura asked, ignoring the cat completely.

“Right through there, cupcake.” Carmilla said, pointing down a hallway towards the only room that’s door was open.

Laura nodded, beginning to head down said hallway before turning around and leaning against the wall. “Hey, Carm?”

Carmilla flinched at the nickname but waited for Laura to continue.

“Thanks for saving me from chaffing.” 

Carmilla chuckled, “Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura blinked her eyes open groggily, rolling onto her side and letting out a groan as she felt her head pulse with the movement. It only took her about thirty seconds to realize that the wall she was staring at was not her wall and the acoustic guitar and keyboard propped up against it were definitely not hers.

Quickly sitting up, Laura thanked her own stupid self for being fully clothed as she slipped out of the admittedly very comfortable sheets and nearly tripped over her shoes she must’ve kicked off before getting into the strange bed. “Fuck.” She cursed under her breath, trying to stay quiet. She had no idea who this apartment belonged to and where they were, so she was trying to be both considerate and also stealthy in her walk of shame, if it even was that.

“Leaving so soon?” A voice asked from the doorway, stopping Laura in her tracks.

Laura quickly looked up to assess the damage, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at the girl in the doorway, her hair clearly ruffled from sleep and a small smirk almost entirely hidden behind the coffee mug in her hand. Even in this unfamiliar situation, Laura suddenly recognized the room she was in. It was a mirrored version of her own bedroom, and the girl she had seen once or twice in passing in the hallway, normally with her head down or nose wedged into a book. “You’re my neighbor, room 309.” 

The girl nodded, looking Laura over before taking a sip of whatever was inside her mug. “And you spent the night in my bed because you lost your keys on a drunken attempt to get into the building.”

So that’s what happened, Laura’s head was suddenly pounding and her mouth dry, but that didn’t lessen her worry and embarrassment. “I am so sorry.”

The girl shrugged, “Figured it wouldn’t be a neighborly thing to do if I left you in the hallway.” Taking another sip of what Laura realized was coffee after watching the brunette lick a droplet off of her upper lip, she spoke again. “Besides, if I didn't help a cute damsel in distress, I wouldn’t deserve a night out with her, if she was kind enough to agree to one.”

Laura flushed, “Maybe we could start with names? You probably know mine, but I can’t remember if you told me yours or not.”

The girl chuckled, her own cheeks reddening, “It’s Carmilla.”

“Well Carmilla, I would love to go out to dinner with you and pay for your meal as a thank you for whatever last night was.”

Carmilla smiled, “I think I would like that.”

Laura returned the smile before awkwardly slipping on her shoes and shuffling around Carmilla who was still in the doorframe, “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“See you tonight, cutie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is for those who wanted the morning after. Happy Halloween, stay safe and have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
